


The crying  of a Grimm

by HelenofTroy



Category: GrimmFanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The zigeunersprache has retreated to her summer residence, in Naples, Italy.<br/>She is taking her news powers, learning how controll them. Now Stefania is receiving all her mother´s heritage, read through the water, read through the fire.<br/>After The Grimm´s & The Witch´s visits to her, she has had  a lot of dreams. Really Adalind Schade & Nick Burkhardt were meant for sharing an incredible travel, but any of them would be preparaed, when the time would come to them.<br/>And Stefania is feeling now the weight of these visions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The crying  of a Grimm

The Dawn was coming, but Stefania was barely conscious.  
She slept peacefully in her bed full of red roses ... that night her young lover, Dimitri had left her satisfied.  
But now she was alone, when the desperate crying came back to her mind again, in her dreams. 

She saw herself running through the forest, crying, screaming with desperation "Adalind, where are you, Adalind"!!! Far of all reality. 

She was lost, in pain by the leaving of the Witch Adalind Schade. 

Stefania suddenly she awoke. A yellow butterfly was on her bedroom. A vision was coming, of fire, of water, she knew...

-Ah, Ah again that dream-she said, sitting on the bed, her hands in his sweaty hair. Stefania washed her face in the blue font. Again the same dream, since that she had seen the Grimm, that young man named Nick Burkhardt, just one month ago, this dream did not stop of come to her every night.  
Stefania just took another young lover, Dimitri, trusting in sleep few and have less sleep hours, and even lest resting....anything if she could stop them. 

She knew that she was not who really was running through the forest, but Nick Burkhardt. He´s who is running, desperate behind the woman who was meant to be his nemesis, why then he would be in the future searching her, with such desperation? 

-She could to had done something terrible to her...but no...that crying is a cry of abandonment, of love, endless pain-she said biting one red apple, while she tuned on the fireplace, watching her legs, red and full of warm.  
-Ah Dimitri, bad boy-smiled Stefania, while she started to write something in her desk of her room. Her vision...the fire, in the Grimm´s skin, Stefania looked the fire that she just had turned on, and saw to Nick there, while he was running in the forest, and the branches scratched his face, his two big green eyes were like two rivers....  
Stefania looked now the water of her font. 

-Water, Fire-she said, opening her arms. 

She was ready, and her face felt almost the pain, the reality was far. 

She said the words.  
-By my state, i Stefania, daughter of Stefania Vaduva too, the First Zigeunersprache, I leave my skin,i leave aside my power, and my heart to be the essence of my vision, if this satisface to the Fire, to the Water. Let me, elements, feel the magic being of my vision´s fire, and his water...in his eyes, his skin.  
Stefania had hardly uttered these words when she felt her stay changed.

Now her bedroom was the forest.  
Her long gown left her with an open mouth, she was almost naked in the middle of a forest...that forest...was Portland? 

Suddenly a crying started to sound, far of her path. Stefania heard a male voice shouting "No, no"

-No, no.....-she heard again. she hid behind a tree. In her Right hand looked and felt the flame. 

She heard too steps. Nick Burkhardt was running through the forest, rushing away in despair the branches of trees, inmate of a passion that was out of his control . He was walking without fixed course. 

-The vision is starting. He´s Nick Burkhardt. 

The young insperctor was dressed of black, his typical sport jacket was full of blood. 

-No! No!-he he knelt puting with pain his two hands on his head-Adalind!! Adalind! -he screamed. And later a desperate crying followed to his screams. 

-The fire of his passion , the fire of her leaving. Fire-Stefania whispered to the flame of her hand, who turned off. 

-Now the water of the Grimm´s eyes, the River-she said , and indeed that was happening. 

Nick started to cry . Stefania smiled, but the Grimm´s crying was too much painful for her taste, so intense, that she even Woged, feeling embarrased by that vision. 

-It's enough-she asked, but the vision was not complete. Stefania felt the Nick´s pain, his desperation, not wanting living in his state. His crying was growing up, with imperceptible waves of seizures, his shoulders were moving without a rest. 

-Adalind, why? Why did you leave me? -he said quietly-i said to you that i´d protect you and our son-he said-how could make to me this? How could you forget what we had? i loved you, Adalind. 

Nick was embracing his own body. 

Stefania tried to touch him, but she couldn´t move of her position. 

-The future can not to be changed-she whispered to the water of her left hand-Water. 

Then Nick heardt a dry sound, and he looked behind to him. Was Stefania´s steps, full of fear. 

-Adalind? Adalind? -he asked. 

 

Then , he turned when Stefania was...and the desperation in her face was the last that Stefania saw . His two big green eyes, drunk with tears, disfigured, red. So different of his eyes just of one month ago in her store, when Nick came to see her for guess who was "Adalind"...

Now Stefania knew who she was meant for to be. 

-Adalind-he said again, opening the branches that were covering to Stefania...

She closed her eyes, focusing in her night with Dimitri, she felt her last climax again, while the young man was on top her.....and after, the present again.....

-Ahh....-Stefania breathed finally in her desk too. 

She then, has her last prophecy for the Grimm who will walk with the Witch. 

“I´ve had heard that scream of pain before, 

Was a Grimm´s scream, his broken voice, just clear 

for the Magic beings, sad, because his Blonde Witch 

had abandoned him. I had never heard, the crying a Grimm before.”

The black ink covered the white paper sheet. A letter for Nick. Without sender, "he will get it"-she thought. Then the Yellow butterfly reached her table again. 

-Another vision? -Stefania drunk water, but the water was who drunked to her....

Two hands joined.....the Grimm face looking to the Witch´s blonde hair, his eyes...not his face, but his Black eyes....while her smile pierced Stefania´s mind, and Nick´s too....

-Ah....-she said coming to the reality again. A second vision. A finale prophecy for Nick Burkhardt....but he really would understand this? The letter would be not for him, but for his friend, that man named "Monroe" who had came to Viena with him for visit her. 

"And Your Dark Grimm Eyes will want kill the Witch´s Magic, Nick, 

 

but will be they, who will lost all their terrible power looking her, 

because your own desire by her will cloud your mind and even to 

your own Darkness. I think that your Eyes will turn in Black forever, 

losing all the angelic white that they had once. 

The Grimm will lost himself in the Witch´s dazzling beauty 

and He won´t be the Same anymore, that´s what i see

She means Venus, she means Blindness for you”. 

The Grimm would fall under the Witch´s spell, Stefania thought smiling....writing in the leter the name of Monroe. Would be better let this to his friend. Monroe, the Blutbad, friend of this Grimm would decide if tell this to him or not. The fate always choose his own path for reveal itself to the choosen Ones. 

So the Grimm would fall under the Witch spell, but without magic, by for real feelings.....Stefania looked the red roses of her bed. The most dangerous feelings, the real ones. 

She never had choosen to be Nick or Adalind. Their passion was meant of destroy both of them, but ....really those romances, weren´t the best always? She though strocking the Dimitri´s roses left there for her....


End file.
